


Happy Birthday EAD!

by Anonymous



Category: Forbidden Catboys, Undisclosed Fandom
Genre: Birthday Presents, Forbidden Catboys - Freeform, Gen, Possumboys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:19:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The EAD discord server is celebrating its birthday with a festival of fic and art that's slightlydifferentthan the usual. Do not judge us, simply join the madness.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021, anonymous





	Happy Birthday EAD!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh no! Why did you reject this lovely piece of work? I put so much effort in and...

**Author's Note:**

> ...oh, I forgot to put anyone's name in the 'Gift this Work to' section again, didn't I?
> 
> Never mind then, carry on with the festivities.


End file.
